1. Field of the Invention
This invention has relation to liquid fuel vaporizing systems for use with internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A complete gasification or vaporization of gasoline or other liquid hydrocarbons in a proper mixture with air has been a goal sought after in the operation of internal combustion engines in order to improve economic efficiency and to achieve relatively complete combustion of the fuel with minimum polluting combustion products. There have been many schemes and systems suggested and tested to reach this result. The following examples were identified in a search of the prior art.
The patent to Wichman et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,821, granted May 1, 1979, discloses use of a nozzle to spray liquid gasoline onto a hot surface at high velocity so that the gasoline is "broken down into substantially molecular particles to produce a dry gas".
The patent to Authement et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,013, granted June 15, 1976, presents apparatus for heating induction air and spraying heated liquid fuel into the heated air.
In the patent to Ehresmann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,501, granted Feb. 10, 1981, raw fuel is heated by the engine coolant before being supplied to a carburetor.
The patent to Davison et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,751, granted Aug. 12, 1980, discloses the heating of gasoline by passing it through a jacket surrounding an exhaust pipe, allowing the gasoline to vaporize, and passing the vaporized gasoline to a standard carburetor to be mixed with air.
In the patent to Waschkuttis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,864, gasoline is fed into a "boiling tank" which is inside of a manifold heated by exhaust gases. The gasoline vaporizes inside of the boiling tank and is introduced into a carburetor where it is mixed with air and subsequently enters an intake manifold.
The patent to Hawryluk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,457, granted June 21, 1977, discloses an arrangement whereby the air/gas mixture from a conventional carburetor is heated by exhaust gases before being introduced into an intake manifold.
Applicant and those in privity with him are aware of no prior art which is closer than that identified above or discussed herein, and they are aware of no prior art which anticipates the claims herein.